Solve for $x$ : $9x - 2 = 7$
Solution: Add $2$ to both sides: $(9x - 2) + 2 = 7 + 2$ $9x = 9$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{9}{9}$ Simplify. $x = 1$